Godzilla and Gamera: Mana War
by Gorgara
Summary: Redid the ending. extended the background story on Miki
1. Resurrection

**Godzilla and Gamera**

**Mana War**

**

* * *

**

The darkness had taken him. He floated over an endless void, suddenly light burst from the darkness. The swirling burning vortex enveloped him. He felt his body grow strong, stronger than before. Slowly he opened his eyes. The ruins of Tokyo, stood dark sentinels watching him, waiting. Slowly he rose to a standing position. He turned his wedge like head from side to side. His eyes found a bubbling pool near where he had now stood. The pool oozed radioactivity, he could feel it. A sudden realization hit him. The pool had once been alive. The pool had once been his father. The pool was all that now remained of the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Godzilla Jr. was overcome with grief. He threw back his head and let loose a mournful howl into the night sky.

Mikki Saegusa gasped as she saw a now fully grown Jr. standing amidst the shattered remains of Tokyo. She rejoiced that he lived, but felt his sadness for his father's death. She sensed something else too a dark presence as well, but it did not come from Godzilla. He recoiled in shock as she recognized the presence.

"Destroyah. It's still alive." She whispered.

Godzilla's attention was drawn by the shifting rubble not far away. From under the debris crawled the broken and tortured form of Destroyah. The monster dragged its self towards Tokyo Bay. Godzilla's sorrow turned to rage. Let forth a roar he charged the fallen foe. Destroyah cringed at the sound of Godzilla's approach. It turned its head and fired a thin beam of oxygen spray. The purple beam ripped through Godzilla's flesh on in his right arm. Godzilla soldered on as the wound healed itself instantly. Godzilla stopped in front of the weakened monster. Godzilla's spikes began to glow a brilliant blue. He opened his maw, and blasted Destroyah. The creature gave a pathetic cry. Again and again Godzilla unleashed his atomic fury on the mutant crustacean. Destroyah gave one final cry as the light faded from his eyes. Godzilla roared once more. Godzilla bent down and gripped the remains of Destroyah with his hands. Godzilla's arms began to glow as the energy raced into his body from his dead foe. Godzilla's body began to change. His back plates began to twist and grow. They became more jagged and sword like. The spikes took on a magenta tinge. His green grey skin was covered in jagged scales. The new Godzilla roared and tossed the useless carcass of Destroyah away. Godzilla roared one last time and entered Tokyo Bay. He needed rest, to grow and that would take time. Time to heal. Miki watched on horrified at what she had just witnessed.

"Not even the might of the Oxygen Destroyer could stop him. Godzilla is truly King of the Monsters."


	2. Awakening

-1**I**

**Awakening**

_(Six month prior to the events of Revenge of Irys)_

Daniel Oakridge crawled from his sleeping bag. Even in the climate controlled thermo tent the frozen touch of the Antarctic was felt. Daniel shivered as he pulled on layer after layer of clothing. When he was fully dressed he opened the tent an enter the frozen land at the bottom of the world. Daniel's job was to drill core samples and examine them, then send his findings back to university in New York. Daniel prepared the drill to dig to two hundred feet down; deeper than ever before. He kicked the drill into motion and made for the media station in another tent. He flipped the television on a news report came up.

"_Another Gyaos sighting in South Africa this morning. That makes thirteen this week alone. Shortly after the Gyaos were sighted the monster Gamera appeared and destroyed them. The battle left twenty nine people dead, and sixty more wounded. Property damage is estimated in the lower millions"_

"Every time I turn this thing on there's a new Gyaos sighting; they must breed like rabbits." Daniel grumbled as he flick the set off and headed back to the drill. The drill droned on as Daniel checked its depth. One hundred eighty feet, One eighty five, one ninety. A horrible grating sound ripped though the air. The drill ground to a halt. "What the…" Daniel stopped mid sentence as the seismograph began to jerk. Daniel was thrown to the ground as the ice began so rock violently. A high pitched drill like whine filled the air. Daniel looked towards the drill but it still wasn't working. The sound increased along with the violence of the quake. Daniel held his ears and prayed the sound to stop. The ground beneath him gave way and Daniel began to fall. screaming he landed hard on a metallic surface. Giving thanks to god he hauled himself up dusted himself off. Looking up he had only fallen about eighteen feet. Debris from his campsite littered the ground. Daniel looked at the metal floor. It was smooth, colored a bright yellow. He knocked on it. The hollowed sound carried throughout the cavern. Daniel noticed that a light came from be hind him. Turning towards it he followed the yellow glow. The yellow metal eventually gave way to a slate gray as he progressed. Finally the metal ended.

"Jesus Christ." He gasped as he saw the source of the light. Daniel found himself starring at a gigantic beetle like head, massive glowing yellow eye stared off to his left. Daniel had no idea what this thing was, he didn't care. He scrambled back the way he came. As he reached for the edge of the ice, the high pitched sound returned. Daniel screamed in horror as the massive mechanical beetle launched its self out of the hole knocking him into the gapping abyss below.

Since the death of Kong in the early twentieth century Skull Island had a peaceful existence. The natives were more than happy to continue their lives without interference from the world beyond. Carl Denham had spent the rest of his life trying to find the lost island. When he finally died the search for Kong's island died with him, and the world moved on. Now events were unfolding in the outside world that would shape the future of the entire planet. Deep within the island ancient machines began to return to life. The island had been an established Atalntian outpost, in fact it was the very same outpost that created the Gyaos. The diverse fauna that populate the island were escaped experiments after the destruction of Atlantis. Computers hummed to life as two tanks filled with a blue liquid were charged. The liquid was the greatest of Atalntian achievements; distilled Mana. A perfect DNA strand was inserted into one of the tanks. The strand began to replicate at unimaginable speeds. The process would take several years, but what would emerge would be far more powerful than Denham's "Monster"

Destroying the meteor had nearly cost her, her life. If not for her priestesses She would have surely died, ending the line of Mothra forever. The great sadness of their loss drained her as much as the destroying of the meteor. Mothra found herself in orbit over the fourth planet from the sun. The endless desert of red dust spun beneath her. Mothra like all Mothra before her, and all Mothra that would come after her; she carried the memory of the events that her predecessor witnessed here. She dove into the atmosphere heading towards the west. Though the planet had completely changed she knew exactly where she was going. She slowed and hovered over the edge of an extremely large crater.

_This is where it began, this is where He touched down and my world ended. _In the center of the crater a massive black stone sat.

_And this is where it will all begin again._ The back stone pulsed with life. The stone was in fact the embryo form of the mighty Grand King Ghidorah. The monster travels from planet to planet destroying and absorbing the life of the inhabitants. Over ninety million years ago the Monster came to Mars. The Cosmos fought to save their world, but it was all for naught the monster was unstoppable. So the remaining Cosmos boarded ships and left the planet for a vital blue light in the sky known as Tara. With the Cosmos went their guardians the Mothra. When they came to Tara they settled it and eventually became the race known as Humans. The Mothra bound themselves to the planet and became one with it, but their hearts always remained with the red dot among the stars. King Ghidorah would have pursued them if not for the brave priestesses of Fire Mothra who using the remaining mana of Mars and Fire Mothra's own life-force regressed King Ghidorah to his embryo state, but even that did not last. The beast broke free and sixty five million years ago Ghdorah came to earth. He was defeated by a mighty Mothra that was thought to be killed in battle with the space demon, but she knew the truth. The Mothra that defeated King Ghidorah was from the future. She had come back to stop King Ghidorah from attacking Earth in the future. After the battle she was gravely wounded and was cocooned by the Mothra of the time to protect her and empower her until she returned to her own time.

Ghidorah then returned to mars to regenerated in his embryo form. Mothra felt something familiar yet alien to the west. She followed the emanations to a large crystalline obelisk. Mothra gasped within the obelisk were three small forms. Mothra recognized them immediately as the Elias. The three mighty priestesses that defeated King Ghidorah, but she had thought they had died in the process. Somehow they had incased themselves in the crystal. Mothra was overjoyed to find priestesses to replace the lost Cosmos. She began to fire energy beams at the obelisk. He cut the Elias out of the crystal, she formed a protective shell around them to protect from the harsh Martian weather.

Moll was first to revive she looked around very confused, she could remember nothing about where she was or why she was there, all she remembered was he name, and that she had two sisters and they were priestesses of Mothra. Mothra as if thinking her name called to her Mothra gave a small cry. Moll gasped and beheld the butterfly goddess. She finally snapped out of her stupor and curtsied. A moan beside her showed that Moll's sisters were awakening.

"What…where are we?" Belvera spoke as she stood up. Laura was last to awaken she smiled at Mothra. The sisters all starred at the desolate Martian landscape.

"Our home…" Laura sobbed, Belvera put her arm around her sister.

"Shhh, it's okay, don't cry. Our people are safe." Moll just continued to stare at Mothra. Belvera noticed her sister. "Moll, what's wrong?"

"Stretch out with your mind and you'll know." Moll stated in a flat tone, never looking at her sister. Belvera did as she was told. She closed her eyes and stretched out her mind. She suddenly recoiled.

"By the seal! How can he still be alive?"

"Who Laura said drying her eyes, she also closed her eyes. After a few moments she screamed and collapsed. Belvera went to revive her sister. Moll stared at Mothra.

"Tell us everything." She asked "We must know that our sacrifice was for something."

"Yes Mosura" Belvera agreed as she laid Laura's head on her lap. "We have to know." Mothra chirped and bowed her head. Tendrils of golden light stretched froth from her head one touched each of the Elias on the brow. After a few seconds the golden light faded and Mothra raised her head up once more.

"So much has happened." Moll stated. Belvera's face soured.

"How could we degenerate into such barbarians?" Moll turned to face her sister.

"Think of what they had to do. They left their own home, and came to a savage land filled with monsters." Moll tried to placate her sister. "Arrogance was our undoing with Ghidorah, and is was their undoing with the Gyaos. it's a common trait we share."

Belvera clenched her fists in anger. "We didn't create Ghidorah, they made the Gyaos!"

"Enough!" Laura yelled stepping between the two. "Stop fighting, it gets us nowhere. The world needs us now." Belvera crossed her arms.

"Not my world. My world died when he came!" She yelled jabbing a finger towards the pulsing black rock. "I have nothing in common with those inbreeds!" She spat, and turned away. After a long moment Moll crossed to her sister. Gently she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Bell, Mothra came here and freed us. Should we not help her in return? Should we not protect those who cannot be protected?" Belvera sighed and turned to face her sister.

"Alright. I'll give them a chance." Moll nodded. Laura smiling hugged her sisters.

"Together again." She said.

Belvera nodded. "Together again."


	3. The Southern Phoenix

I don't own Godzilla or Gamera, I just play in their worlds. Infernos is my creation. Hope you like please R&R**

* * *

**

**II**

**The Southern Phoenix **

As it slept it dreamed of its birth.

The Atlantien scientist smiled proudly through the curved tank glass.

"This strain is different from the Alpha and Beta strains." He boasted. "The Omega strain can think at nearly our level, he'll be larger, stronger, smarter, and more powerful than any other Gyaos we've created so far." The executive nodded.

"Does it have a name?" The scientist paused.

"Uh… yes, yes it does…its name is Infernos" The executive smiled.

"The flame bringer huh, a nice touch Maltak. Keep up the good work." The scientist accompanied the executive out.

'_Infernos' _The creature within the tank turned the word over and over again in its head. It had a name. A name is power. _'Infernos' _it said again.

Maltak sat before a young Infernos as he was finishing another in a series of tests.

"Okay, You are a fisherman. On your way home from a day of fishing you run into a starving man on the street. He asked you to help him. What do you do?" Maltak asked. He smiled this was one of the questions that were asked of young Atlantians. The bird cocked its head to the side and thought. Finally its answer was fed from its brain into the computer. A mechanical voice spoke its answer.

"There is no need to help the man." It spoke. "If you help him by giving him a fish you will have less to feed your family, and if you were to teach him to fish you would waste valuable time that could be used to acquire fish for your brood." Maltak frowned.

"That is a very selfish answer." He said in a berating tone.

"But it is the logical one. You must feed your brood. If your brood are not fed they will not be strong and will die."

"It's not that simple." Maltak implored.

"But it is." Maltak gave up and left the room.

Infernos flew over the dark ocean below. Behind him were twenty other Gyaos all at his command. A small device on his head relayed orders from the Alantian flagship Inner Light.

"Target ahead. Mu science post four leagues." The radio spoke into his ear. Infernos squawked and relayed the orders through the psychic link he had with the other Gyaos. The science post was nothing more than a few squat buildings in a wooded area that would become the west coast of the United States. Infernos watched as three small objects shot into the air. Fighters. The fighters attacked with beam cannons. Infernos easily dodged the burning bolts. One Gyaos screamed as a beam tore through his wing. Infernos ordered two other Gyaos to kill the wounded one. They did. He then opened his maw and fired a sonic bolt. The bolt sliced through two of the ships destroying them. The last one attempted to escape, but Infernos sent two Gyaos after it. He then turned his attention to the science post. He would burn it to the ground. That was his purpose. He was the flame bringer.

Infernos stood perched atop the mighty Tower of Babel as the city of Lemuria burned around him. It had taken many days and many of his brothers to break the city and its defenses. Now it burned, like Mu, like Okinawa it burned. Above and all around were his brothers. The swarm was a hundred thousand strong, and growing larger by the day. He looked off into the distance. Shapes on the horizon caught his attention. He reached out with his mind to one of the approaching ships.

_'Hello father.'_ Maltak staggered back as the voice rang in his head. He looked to the commander and nodded.

"He is there. Strike now." The Atalantians were tired of playing nice. Beam cannons and plasma bombs could only kill so many. Now it was time for the big guns. Multi warhead nuclear missiles lanced from the Atalntian ships. Infernos immediately recognized the weapons and took off heading away from the missiles. The Gyaos swarm broke up trying to escape the coming holocaust. Some succeeded most, however did not. When the blast died down the remaining Gyaos moved away following the call of their master. Maltak looked on forlornly at the shattered city. As the commander sent out a message to all remaining Lemurians to come meet the medical ships setting down at the edge of the devastation.

Infernos passed over the dark landscape destroyed by the rampaging swarm. With all the mighty cities gone and the earth nearly picked clean the Gyaos swarm turned on itself. Infernos headed towards the top of the world where he would sleep for many years until the world was green and lush. Then the flame bringer would burn a new world. Several Gyaos followed him hoping to catch him off guard and kill him. Infernos was not going to let that happen. He turned and mid air firing sonic beams killing his would be assassins.

He awoke from his endless dreaming to hear the raspy calls and scratching beaks as his new swarm dug him from his icy abode. He had called them, even in sleep and now they were ready for war. He sensed something. Gamera. The pawn of Atlantis had risen from the grave to stop him. He shook himself and spread his massive wings. Infernos was far larger than his Gyaos brethren. He stood three hundred feet in height with a six hundred foot wing span. His body was jet black with stripes of red coursing along wings and head. He threw back his anvil shaped head and uttered a war cry that was taken up by his fellow Gyaos. He called to them and told them to follow. The swarm took flight.

Miki twisted and turned in her sleep. She had resigned from G-force after the death of the first Godzilla, in ninety five on the clam that she was loosing her powers. The truth was that she just couldn't stand it anymore. The constant fighting and tension that went with her job. She had instead devoted her time to help people understand the monsters like Godzilla, and the new comer Gamera. She had little success. No one wanted to hear that the monsters had feelings and that they were just misunderstood. One individual though had listened. A man that gave Miki hope. Professor Hayashida. He along with Steven Martin had begun championing in the UN for a place for the monsters to call home. She had thrown her full support behind the project, but the recent attacks by the Gyaos have put every other matter on hold. She sat up drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"It's beginning." She whispered and dashed to get dressed. She had to get to Kyoto. The world depended on it.

General Kan Voloth looked wary eyed at the other commanders around the table. The united earth militaries were being mobilized to destroy the Gyaos. Kan had been sent against his will to represent the Newly Reformed Russian Republic under president Takaph. He had been given full control of his nation's military which sad to say was sub par compared to what the US and Japan were packing these days. Kan felt like a unwanted addition to the joint battle planning going on between the Japanese and the US, but he was not the only one. The military reps of China, North Korea, Australia, and India were also at the table looking as distraught and annoyed as he was.

"We can give you thirteen squadrons of fighters and some armored divisions from the border in Korea, if their rep here can promise they'll be no hanky panky while we're gone." The US rep George Hammond said eyeing the Korean rep who glared back at him.

"I can assure you that until the Gyaos problem is solved we will remain within our borders except during this operation." Min said with venom in his voice. Hammond nodded and turned the Chinese rep.

"I can divert the two carriers off the coast of Taiwan it you can make the same promise." The Chinese rep said nothing but nodded. Hammond returned the nod and looked at Kan. "What do you bring to the table General Voloth?" He asked. Kan leaned forward.

"My country will send three carriers and six battle ships. I will also allow the use of the Storm Sworders." Kan smiled.

"Storm Sworders?" General Takagi Asso asked curious.

"Yes they are the newest addition to the Russian military. A fast attack jet meant to neutralize other fighters. The first two have been tested and are ready for use." Kan replied.

"So the Russians are tipping their hand." Hammond mused. "I suppose I'll have to ante up if I want to stay in the game." He looked over at the Japanese rep. "I also will give you the use of the Ajax mobile turret system."

"And what pray tell is that?" Kan asked with a slight sneer.

"Eight massive tanks carrying six, four hundred millimeter avenger cannons each." Hammond huffed.

Kan whistled. "Very interesting. Typical American you think if you can throw enough bullets into the air that at least one of them will hit the target. We are not so wasteful." This time Kan sneered fully. Hammond turned bright red and stood up.

"Why you…" He was interrupted by the Australian rep placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now lets not have a tizzy. We can solve our differences after we save the world." He smiled trying to disarm the gloom and anger in the room. Hammond sat down. General Asso turned to the still standing Australian rep.

"Thank you. What does your country have to help us?"

"We have some new missiles. Typhoon Devastators they're called. Nasty things, will blow a big hole in what ever you aim them at." He laughed.

"We have many armored divisions we could spare, and our prototype Maser battery could be loaned to our Japanese brothers." The Indian rep spoke. The tedious plans and talks went on for another thirty minutes before the orders were sent and the planes began to be prepped.

Far from the storm brewing over Asia another awoke from its slumber. Its neural net informed it that the Gyaos had reached their peak and were now beginning the attack cycle. For the last six months the mechanical behemoth had dodged satellites and space shuttles while it waited for the perfect time to strike. During this time it had learned much from the radio waves of the current population. Now it was ready to join the fight. Megalon was ready to stop the Gyaos, what ever the cost. He powered up his thrusters and plunged into the atmosphere. His golden optics scanned the bole of earth looking for the swarm. He found it moving in mass from the northern pole towards the country of Japan. The swam was large enough to be seen from space. A great black cloud of death twisting through the air. Megalon dove for the cloud as he finished reentry. His blade like wings beat the air at immeasurable speeds. He brought his massive drill tipped arms forward. The drills began to spin generating a high pitched whine. His massive cranial horn began to glow a deep purple as it charged with energy.

Pain! He felt the agony of his brothers. Infernos felt the attack before he saw the purple beams of electrostatic energy cut through the Gyaos in front of him. He searched for the enemy that would dare strike his swarm. A flash of grey and yellow granted him a clue. He quickly issued orders to the swarm. They broke up and moved on towards Japan. Megalon turned and faced the remaining Gyaos. Infernos did not fear Megalon. He and his kind had slain many in the days of Atlantis. This one was from that time a remnant like Gamera that must be destroyed. He dove at the great automaton, screeching his hate at the metal beast that would destroy his swarm. Megalon narrowly dodged the living missile he turned and fired a energy bolt form his star shaped cranial horn. The bolt sails through the air where Infernos was. The sonic boom from the acceleration knocks Megalon back. He quickly rights himself and searches for his foe. A golden beam of sonic energy slices through Megalon's right arm. The wound bleeds a black substance akin to oil. As Megalon turns, Infernos shoots past him. Before the beast can escape Megalon lashes out with his drill tipped arms, striking Infernos' leg. The gash from the drill seeps dark red liquid. Infernos screams in agony and accelerates again, the sonic boom damaging several of Megalon's systems. He begins to loose altitude. Instead of fighting to stay in the air he lets gravity pull him to the ocean below. As he drops his arms come forward and combine around his head forming a giant drill. His wings snap shut as he hits the water causing title waves. As he sinks to the ocean floor he begins repairing the damaged systems and arm. All the while playing the combat data in his head, learning so he would be ready next time.


	4. The Will To Go On

* * *

**III**

**The Will To Go On**

Miki drove like a woman possessed. She pushed her car to the limit as she sped towards the fires of Kyoto. Traffic wasn't a problem, only a madman would attempt to brave a hurricane and monsters to get to Kyoto. Miki wasn't mad but she did know that if she didn't get to Kyoto before sunrise the world she lived in and all she loved in it would be destroyed by the Gyaos. She could feel them now. They were voracious, always hungry like voles they constantly needed to eat or they would die. She tired to block them out and focused on the minds of those in the burning city.

Asagi and Mayumi lipped through the wreckage of Kyoto station following close behind were Ayana and Moribe holding hands. They heard Gamera roar in the distance and stop to search for the turtle through the flames.

"Do you think Gamera can stop the Gyaos?" Moribe asked looking at the sky for any sign of the approaching horde.

"He will try, but his injuries from his fight with Iris may be too much for him to bare." Asagi answered helping Mayumi move on through the rubble.

"It's all my fault." Ayana whispered looking at the great beast's silhouette. "I'm the cause of this." She brooded. Suddenly she felt Moribe's hand on her cheek. She turned to him.

"It's not your fault. Iris used you, not the other way around." She smiled at the boy's kind words.

"Come on you two, we need to get as far away from the battle as possible." Mayumi said through clinched teeth.

General Asso sat in the mobile command station set up at coastal region near Matsue on the north western part of the island of Honshu. It was here that the united militaries of the world would draw their line in the sand. Things looked bleak. So far they had lost fourteen destroyers, and six carriers that were set up in the sea of Japan to try and slow the Gyaos swarm down. The remaining naval forces were set up in a blockade formation around the land forces. The other leaders had made good on their promise. Asso watched as the Ajax tanks were positioned along the beach as the first line of attack. Behind them were row upon row of missile trucks and tanks from the combined militaries. Japan's maser core was dispersed among the other military vehicles. Along the tree line were the Typhoon missile launchers set up by the Australians, and finally in the center of the amassed forces was the Maser battery. This cannon was ten times larger than the maser cannons deployed by the Japanese. It used so much power that a country wide black out had by issued to supply its requirements. He walked over to General Voloth who had been given command of the joint air core of this operation.

"How soon can the air core be deployed?" He asked.

"Fifteen minutes give or take a few due to communications difficulties, after all the orders have to be broadcast in six different languages." The general commented.

"Very well. We can only hope that will be enough." He turned and walked back to his station.

Miki was forced to abandon her car outside the city limits and proceed on foot. She moved as fast as she could navigate the debris filled streets all the while searching with her mind for the girl she sought. Miki had read about Asagi on the internet and became intrigued at another girl who was linked with a monster, this one was not even a claimed psychic. As she moved towards the Kyoto station she heard the elephantine roar of Gamera. She glanced at the giant Turtle amid the flames. He just stood there waiting for the end to come. He would fight till the end, but for the first time doubt entered the great beast's mind. He was wounded and bleeding the Gyaos were so many and he could feel the return of the flame bringer. Gamera would not give up even if it meant his death.

"He is not alone." Called a feminine voice. Miki turned towards the source. A small iridescent moth alighted on burnt out husk of a car. From it descended three small women each wearing the most beautiful of robes.

"Who are you?" Miki asked already guessing the answer.

"We are the Elias of Mothra, I'm Moll, this is Lora and Belvera my sisters." The one in crimson robes spoke.

"There are three of you. But there were only two Cosmos." She stated.

"Right there were only two Cosmos for one Mothra, but there are three who serve as the guardians of all Mothra. We are the three." The woman in the blue robes, Lora.

"If you are here, does that mean that Mothra had returned?" Miki asked.

"A testament to the intelligence of your species you are." The woman in black robes, Belvera commented turning towards her sisters. "Is she really one of chosen descendants?" She asked Moll. Moll frowned at her sister.

"Don't be rude. You know as well as I that she is." Moll stated.

"Am I what?" Miki asked.

"A chosen descendant of the Cosmos." Lora answered with a childish smile.

"You mean I'm related to you?" Miki asked astonished. The girl in blue giggled, but was silenced by her other sisters. Moll turned to Miki and continued.

"In a way yes, but it is far more complicated and we have no time to explain it."

"I understand." Miki said remembering the danger that loomed over them all. "Is Mothra coming to help fight the Gyaos?" Miki asked hopeful. Moll nodded.

"She is coming. And bringing Godzilla with her."

"Godzilla, he's alive?" Miki gasped thinking of the terrible creature that had once been her friend.

"Yes, he is sleeping in the Antarctic." Moll replied.

"We're wasting time here." Belvera growled. "Lets find the Avatar before he arrives."

"Who, Godzilla?" Miki asked the dark fairy.

"No, the flame bringer, Infernos the bane of Atlantis." Belvera said in a dark, almost admiring tone,

"Stretch out with your mind towards the swarm. You will find that they all are being controlled by one. That one is Infernos." Moll said. Miki did as she was told and opened her mind to the swarm. After the initial flood of bloodlust she found that all the Gyaos' minds were linked through one. She focused on the one. She touched his mind. Fire and death. Burning that was his purpose to scourge the world with fire and death. She noticed something else as well, intelligence. Intelligence rivaling that of Mothra. He noticed her. Miki was assailed by images of the burning of Atlantis and the deaths of countless millions. She clutched her head and attempted to block him out, but he was too strong. She was on the verge of loosing her self when a golden light irrupts amid the destruction. A beautiful song issues from the light. Miki awakes in the ruins of Kyoto the fairies are singing, their perfect counters to one another blending into a perfect melodies sound. They stop and look at Miki.

"You know him now, and he knows you." Moll stated. The moth the fairies arrived on chirps and the girls turn to it. "We must go, but first we will give you this." Moll said. She turned to her sisters. "We must give her the stone of the Elias.

"I refuse." Belvera stated. "This is ridicules! The Gyaos are not our problem, and Gamera will just weaken earth further if we give him the power of the Cosmos."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Moll asked irritated at her sister's selfishness. Belvera was silent.

"Very well." She sighed. The three sisters gathered and joined hands. They began to sing. Their melodic voices carried in the tomb like city. In the center of their circle a point of light flashed into being the light grew and took shape. The fairies finished their song the light faded and in its place on a spiral shaped ruby. Moll held her hands and began to sing. A ring of light appeared around the stone. The light faded revealing a silver chain on which the stone was. Moll gave it to Miki

"This is the Stone of Elias, the power of the Cosmos." She stated. "With it the Guardian of the Universe can find the will to go on."

Mothra sailed over the frozen wastes at the bottom of the world. She scans the ice for signs of her quarry. Finally she finds it a heat source to big to be any outpost or group of animals. She circles a large mountain of ice. She screeches and fires rainbow hued energy beams from her antennae. The beams cause the ice to explode revealing what lies beneath. Irregular magenta and grey plates are exposed to the air. Mothra chirps and unleashes a purple shockwave into the plates. Explosions blossom all along the ice mountain. Exposing plates, and green, scaly skin. Godzilla opens his eyes for the first time in four years. He rises from his icy rest and shakes the remaining snow and ice from his body. Throwing his head back and letting forth a mighty roar the King of the Monsters takes his first steps in years. Mothra chirps happily as Godzilla stretches and moves working out stiff joints and tired muscles. He turns and notices her. Letting out a below of challenge he rears up to his full height. Mothra merely chirps again. The dorsal plates on Godzilla's back begin to glow neon orange. Mothra narrowly dodges the burning onslaught. She trills dismayed. This is not the gentle Jr. that Miki knew. Both father and son are gone and in their place in a feral animal. Taking a dangerous gamble she delves into the creature's mind. She notices that the is not one but three conciseness inhabiting the same being.

Burning Godzilla slams into Godzilla Jr. as he is now. As the father moves in for another assault Destroyah knocks him over. Mothra is aghast at what she is seeing. Jr. gets back up and fires his ray at Destroyah causing him to flee. His victory is short lived as Burning Godzilla tail whips his son to the earth. Burning Godzilla roars triumphant and charges his beam. Mothra acts firing energy bolts form her antennae. Burning Godzilla turns, his eyes narrow. He fires his beam. Mothra dodges at the last second the beam sails past her into Destroyah. Mothra turns and fire her beams at the mutant crustacean. Jr. awakens and adds his beam. Destroyah cries in pain as it is consumed by the fire. Mothra allows herself a moment of joy in the dark monster's demise. But that moment is short lived as Burning Godzilla slams into Mothra. Mothra screeches in pain as the touch of the great beast actually burns. Instead of attacking him like she did Destroyah, Mothra showed him his death. Burning Godzilla watched in horror as he melted into a puddle of radioactive goo. He released Mothra and stared at Jr. with a mournful howl Burning Godzilla faded from existence. Mothra withdrew herself from the now free Godzilla and waited.

Godzilla remained still as a statue. Mothra chirped asking a question. Godzilla growled and stopped off. Mothra followed behind chirping at the nuclear leviathan. Godzilla stopped and roared at the giant butterfly. Mothra moved away startled, but returned soon after chirping. Godzilla turned and fired a beam of nuclear fire at the persistent insect. Mothra dodged the haphazardly aimed blast and continued to harass Godzilla. Mothra pressed for time resorted to more extreme measures. Godzilla roared in outrage as rainbow hued beams struck his hide. Mothra sailed over head shrieking a battle cry. Godzilla bellowed in rage and followed the great insect. Mothra quite aware Godzilla would follow her plotted a course for Kyoto she only hoped that she would not be too late.

* * *


	5. Inferno

* * *

**IV**

**Inferno**

Yuki sat in the cockpit of the SuperX-3 waiting. The SuperX would lead the combined air assault on the incoming Gyaos.

"thirty minutes to contact." General Voloth's voice came over the radio. The plan was to let the Gyaos get in close and then rip them to shreds with an air assault. Yuki had no problem with this. He had face many Kaiju in his life from Godzilla, to Destroyah he was not afraid. He checked his controls again. All was fine as usual. Then a blip appeared on his radar screen. He looked at it.

"Probably just a news chopper." He sighed and turned back to his preparations. The radar beeped again he looked to find several more blips had entered their airspace. He pulled up a visual form the many hull mounted cameras. His eyes widened. "Damn, they set us up!" He clicked his mike. "Attention I'm tracking a small assault force of Gyaos that are coming from the south." He prepped the boosters and took off. "This is Yuki all planes get off the ground now!" He yelled as he rose into the sky arming weapons.

"Belay that!" Voloth's voice snapped. "Colonial you have no clearance to take off." Yuki's hands flew across the keyboard sending images of the oncoming surprise attack.

"There's my clearance you Russian prick." He growled banking the aircraft to face the attackers. By now the Gyaos group was closer several planes and helicopters had seen the strike force and prepared to take off. The Gyaos struck, not the flying group approaching from the south, but a group that had crawled from the west. Gold beams of sonic energy lanced through the defenseless aircraft from the tree line. Explosions rippled through the air field. Yuki gasped at the destruction wrought by the monster's sneak attack. He banked towards the tree line and fired a salvo of missiles. Explosions uprooted trees and burnt the brush. The cries of the dying Gyaos could be heard through the armored hull of the SuperX. Assured that at least one threat was taken care of Yuki turned his attention to the Gyaos approaching from the south.

"Colonial, the swarm has speeded up and will reach us in ten minutes, get every aircraft in air now!" Voloth demanded.

"We're a little busy.' Yuki growled as his twin avenger cannons literally ripped the oncoming Gyaos apart. When the last threat was gone Yuki allowed himself to breath. "Sound off. How many planes we got left?"

"We lost about a third of our forces sir." A pilot replied. "Half of the remaining craft a damaged and can't fly."

Yuki cursed at this news. "Get all planes that can fly in the air now!" He ordered and banked against this time heading for the front line.

Asagi and Mayumi stopped to rest on a fallen support beam. Ayana and Moribe found a broken boulder and stat on it. Ayana leaned on Moribe's shoulder. He put his arm around her. Asagi smiled. At least some good has come from this terrible situation. She thought watching the two. Mayumi looked at her watch.

"We'll rest for five minutes then we need to get out of here before the Gyaos show up." She stated through clinched teeth. Asagi put a hand on her friend's arm to give her support.

"We will get through this." She assured the older woman.

"But how?" Mayumi replied.

"Through faith." Came a new voice. The group turned to see a woman walking through the wreckage. "My name is Miki Saegusa and with your help I can save Gamera." The woman said.

"How do you intend to save Gamera?" Ayana asked. The woman walked forward to Mayumi's side. She produced a red gem on a circlet of silver.

"First I take care of you." She smiled and placed on hand on Mayumi's swollen ankle and in the other she clutched the pendant. Miki closed her eyes and focused. Her body began to glow with light. The group watched as the light flared where Miki touched Mayumi and then faded. Miki stood back up.

"Try to walk." She said. Mayumi obeyed and stood up. She gasped in surprise.

"I can stand, there's no pain." He smiled. "How?" Asagi asked Miki. Miki smiled and touched Asagi's arm. Immediately they were transported to another place. Asagi found herself in a cave with bright paintings on the wall. "Where are we?" She asked looking in wonder around the room.

"This is Infant Island." Miki began. "We are not really her, but this is where I brought you when we linked minds."

"Linked minds?" Asagi asked.

"Yes. I was born a psychic, and you were given the gift when you linked with Gamera."

"Linked?" Asagi looked confused. Miki smiled.

"Yes, through the stone."

"But the stone was destroyed nearly a year ago." Asagi explained. "Since then Gamera has become more and more violent."

"Yes he has. You have the power still within you and I can help you reach Gamera and perhaps together we can save this world." Miki smiled and held out her hand. "Will you help me?"

Asagi paused then gripped Miki's hand. "I will."

It was a massacre at the front line. The Gyaos had snuck attack groups in on all sides of the defenses. Yuki watched in horror as the remaining carrier covered in Gyaos that had attacked from the water was destroyed by a salvo of Typhoon Devastator missiles. Six of the eight Ajax tanks were burning along the shore. The Remaining ground forces backed up to protect the missile pods. The giant Maser Battery glowed green and fired its deadly weapon vaporizing several Gyaos. Yuki trained his cannons on the nearest of the avian horrors and fired. Two black jets resembling pterodactyls dropped from the clouds and began to tear through the Gyaos with cannons and a glowing blade on each wing. Yuki smiled impressed by the Storm Sworders. He nodded his head in respect then returned to his grim work not noticing the dark shape on the horizon.

Gamera stood among the inferno that blazed in Kyoto. He drew the flames to him and began to store up power for the fight he new would be his last. His suicidal crusade against the Gyaos had brought him to his death battle. He took solace in the fact that he would die with honor. As the still raging tempest began to douse the fires overtaking the city Gamera waited his eyes on the northern sky.

The group began to move back the way they came. Miki led the way as if guided by some unnatural force.

"Did anyone link with the other monster?" Miki asked as she moved through the ruble.

"I did." Ayana said in a small voice.

_"I thought so can you here this?"_ Ayana stumbled backwards surprised.

"I'll take that as a yes." Miki smiled and continued to move on. "Ayana, you like Asagi have psychic powers from your link with the monsters."

"I'm psychic?" Ayana gasped.

"Yes and if we make it out of this I'll teach out how to hone your new powers till their like mine.

The pandemonium that was the battle field north of Kyoto was shattered as the ground began to quake. Yuki risked a glance at the cracking earth wondering what new horror rose up against them. Megalon burst form the ground with a roar. His drills still spinning he fired a bolt from his cranial horn. The Gyaos attempted to escape but was caught and enveloped in fire. Megalon roared again and began firing into the cloud of Gyaos. The Gyaos fought back their beams scoring his armor. He opened his mouth and fired a ball. The ball flew into the swirling Gyaos and exploded. Yuki smiled finally they had gotten a break. He continued to fire and burn Gyaos from the sky.

Infernos watched the devastation from a distance. These humans were quite ingenious in their war against his brood, but like the Atlantians they would fail. He relayed orders to deal with the massive gun tanks first then the fighters. The ground began to shake as Megalon returned to the fray. Infernos growled the mechanical beast was beginning to annoy him. Megalon burned through his brood weakening their numbers. Infernos racked his mind trying to find a way to bring an end to the ancient avenger. A green bolt from the Maser Battery flashed by. Infernos smiled and reached out with his mind.

The three man team in charge of the Maser Battery were working as hard as they could to burn the Gyaos from the sky and trying not to be killed. The armed guards outside the control box had already been picked off by the Gyaos and the four tanks that surrounded the Battery were no more than burning wrecks. As the Gyaos swooped in close the commander pulled his pistol from his holster and moved towards the door. He turned to the gunner.

"What ever happens keep firing." He ordered and stepped outside. Gunshots rang out followed by a scream then silence. The gunner began to shake as the fear over took him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The gunner jumped and screamed only to find the commander smiling down at him. The gunner sighed.

"Oh commander, I thought you were dead."

"Don't worry, now target the new monster." The commander spoke in a slow calm almost hollow voice.

"But isn't it helping us by killing the Gyaos?" The gunner asked confused. The commander smiled and shook his head.

"After it finishes the Gyaos it will turn on us. If we attack now the Gyaos can be finished up by our forces." He spoke. The gunner still didn't think it was right but he was the commander so he targeted Megalon.

Megalon swung his drill arms around turning every Gyaos they touched into bloody pulp. He burnt many more with his horn and napalm bombs. He was just about to fire his horn ray again when a green beam burst though his chest. Megalon looked down at the hole as the entire Gyaos swarm dive-bombed the ailing machine. They pealed off at the last second and Infernos himself floated down and ripped Megalon's head off and threw it into the Maser Battery. The explosion hid Infernos' escape to safety as the Gyaos returned to their butchering of the defense forces.

Still following Mothra Godzilla made landfall in Japan. He stomped through the forests following the giant insect that enraged him. Mothra was surprised by Godzilla's single mindedness, but continued towards Kyoto none the less. As the giant moth goddess floated on in the purple night sky two small object flew near her. Moll, and Lora on a fairy Mothra, and Belvera on the dragon beast Garu-Garu. The twin Elias were busy talking strategy with Mothra Belvera drifted back and opened her mind.

Godzilla felt a strange presence in his mind not unlike the young woman from his youth. The presence shifted through his memories and those he still carried from his father. Godzilla roared as he was forced to relive both lives the good and bad then the presence left. Belvera frowned at what she saw.

"The humans are worse than we were." She muttered having glimpsed the holocaust that was Godzilla's life. Belvera also felt a dark presence in the north east. She probed the darkness she felt and shrank back. "Death Ghidorah." She whispered the ancient demon's name. She probed deeper trying to find out where the beast was and if he was a danger to Mothra.

Belvera was in darkness she could see nothing. Oblivion that could be the only way to describe where she was. No light, sound, wind, just a vast nothingness.

_"Welcome to my prison fairy how do you fancy it?"_ A dark sick voice called out through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Belvera called her voice shaking from fear. The voice laughed a dark sickening sound.

_"You don't know me fairy, but you knew my brother very well." _The voice hissed. Three sets of blood red eyes shone in the darkness. Belvera held out her hand and uttered a few words in a ancient tongue forgotten long ago on this world. A sphere of light formed in her hand, illuminating the room. She gasped as she looked upon the dark form of Death Ghidorah. The monsters three demonic heads laughed as she recognized him. Belvera called to her sisters in both voice in telepathy but there was no reply.

_"You waste your time witch. I am blocking your connection to you beloved sisters."_ He laughed again clearly enjoying Belvera's panic. _"Now you're mine."_ The blackness rushed up and enveloped her. Belvera felt her body, mind, and spirit being filled with the darkness._ "With you has my new body I will destroy this world."_Death Ghidorah hissed. As the darkness took her Belvera called for Mothra. A bright light blasted the darkness away and Belvera found herself back on Garu-Garu Her sisters looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Lora asked. Belvera shook herself.

"I'm fine." She growled looking to the north east and shivering. "We should quicken the pace." She stated and flew on. Moll watched after her sister fearing that indeed something was wrong but they had no time to deal with it now. She urged Fairy on and soon they were keeping stride with Garu-Garu and Mothra, Godzilla close on their heels.

* * *


	6. Enemies and Allies

-1**V**

**Enemies and Allies**

Miki and the group were cut off from reaching Gamera by a wall of flames.

"Well what do we do now?" Moribe asked. Sitting down on the hood of a broken car Ayana joined him. Miki looked at the wall of flame. She focused her mind and held out her hand. The fire receded a few inches but returned when Miki opened her eyes.

"Asagi, Ayana I need you both to come here and help me." Miki called over her shoulder. The girls joined her before the wall of flames. She held out her hands. "Take hold and concentrate." Miki said as she closed her eyes. The girls did as they were told. Miki drew them into the metal plain. Both girls opened their eyes and looked at the vast emptiness around them.

"Where is this place?" Ayana asked looking around.

"This is the mental plain, the dream world that psychics can access through their telepathy." Miki replied.

"Why did you bring us here?" Asagi asked a little more at ease than Ayana.

"Because I need your help to clear the fire but I must see how powerful you are and can become first." Miki stated looking around. "Master I know you're here I need your help." She called into the darkness.

"Who are you calling?" Ayana asked becoming more and more nervous.

_"She calls me."_ Came a voice from the dark. _"What is it child?" _The voice asked. Ayana and Asagi watched as a group of stars came forward in a swirling mass. The mass took shape that resembled a dragon. Miki smiled at the beast and bowed to it. The dragon inclined its head in return. He turned to the two girls. _"Fear not this one knows you very well and means no harm to either of you." _He spoke. Asagi found her voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"He is Tragoul." Another voice called. The group turned to see three women wearing beautiful robes. Behind them was a great white moth.

"Mothra." Miki spoke. The Elias turned to the psychic.

"It was very foolish to come here Miki." They spoke in unison.

"But I needed the master's help to increase the power of these girls so I can get the stone to Gamera." Miki begged.

"We sensed you here and so can…"

"I!" spat as dark voice. The group turned to see Infernos in is dark glory. Fire and darkness swirled around the human sized Gyaos as he sneered at them. "Just thought you would like to know that I finished with your puny military and march on my true enemy before I burn this world to ash." He cackled. Miki stepped forward.

"I won't let your destroy the world." She spoke with conviction. The Elias and Mothra stood next her.

"Nor will we." They spoke. Ayana and Asagi joined Miki.

"Nor will we." They said.

_"Focus and drive him from the mental plain." _Tragoul spoke. They did. Infernos resisted but eventually he was torn from the dream world. Mothra and the Elias disappeared soon after leaving the girls and the dragon behind. _"You children have no need of my help."_ Tragoul spoke. _"Miki you must go on the life stream is threatened and I cannot allow the earth the perish, Mankind on the other hand I will not save that is your charge."_ The three women awoke in the real world. Ayana held her head.

"That was intense." Asagi said. "So who was the dragon thing?"

"He is Tragoul the time dragon, who protects the universe's mana, and earth is an important source well for mana." She said. "In nineteen ninety five he came to me and with him I was able to stop a dark force from taking earth for its own. I have been his champion ever since."

"Oh. You have a very weird life." Asagi smiled.

"Says the girl who was linked with a two hundred foot tall turtle." Miki smiled back. Ayana shook her head smiling.

"You're both crazy."

"Miki what did he mean that Mankind was your charge?" Asagi asked. Miki's face darkened.

"The Earth must live on, but Mankind is not permanent and Tragoul will think nothing of destroying us to keep the earth safe."

"But that's cruel." Ayana cried out. She felt betrayed though she had only met the dragon for a short time she felt such love and peace from the creature.

"If earth dies the universe will weaken and may die as well. The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few." Miki said hollowly. She turned back to the flames. "Concentrate on pushing the flames away." She spoke and closed her eyes. The girls followed suit. Slowly the wall of flame receded and a clear path through was revealed. Miki held the flames back as the others went through. Then Ayana and Asagi held the flames for Miki. Once they were through the women collapsed and rested. "We can't rest long. If what Infernos said was true he will be here soon to kill Gamera." As if to punctuate what she said Gamera's roar echoed through the streets.

Yuki and the few remaining aircraft that survived the assault by the Gyaos landed at the Mt Fuji air base where the combined military was regrouping to attack the Gyaos again. He walked along the tarmac towards the command center where Asso and the other Generals sat in conference.

"What the hell happened out there!" He yelled entering the tent.

"We got our behinds kicked if you didn't notice." Hammond said folding hid arms. "Ninety percent loss of our forces and we killed at best twenty percent of them." He growled.

"The real question is what are we going to do now?" Voloth spoke. A aide entered the tent and whispered something into General Asso's ear. His face grew grim.

"Yuki, get ready to take off." He ordered. "I just received word Godzilla and Mothra have come to Japan and are on an intercept course with the Gyaos swarm. They will arrive at Kyoto in three hours. All operations will be moved there." He stated. The Generals groaned and complained that it was pointless to fight without more troops. Asso would not listen to him he was in command of the joint forces and he would do all he could to burn the Gyaos from his sky if he had to get in a fighter and do it himself. Yuki head strait for the SuperX-3 and strapped in. after he was cleared for launch he took off towards Kyoto.

What little was left of the JSDF was deployed around Kyoto in tight knots. In the city's center stood Gamera. The giant turtle stood gazing at the stars as the dark of night began to give way to dawn. He could feel the Gyaos coming and still he waited. After so long he would make his stand and fight for the future of the planet. He had survived mutant Gyaos and alien space bugs now his oldest and most powerful enemy would face him today and by the end one would lay dead,

Mothra and the Elias quickened their pace after the confrontation with Infernos on the mental plain. Godzilla kept right behind him the fury still fresh in is mind. Lora looked back at the beast and looked into his mind. While Destroyah and the elder Godzilla were gone there was sill something else that contaminated the new Godzilla's mind. Something that drove him into this frenzy. She delved deeper into his mind looking for the presence that was scattered like ash on the wind throughout Godzilla's personality. He would find a speck or two in one place but they would twist away like smoke. She knew that they would have to find this presence and exorcise it like the others, but for now the rage would fuel him in the battle to come. The ruins of Kyoto loomed before them as they pressed on. Godzilla roared as he saw Gamera's form in the smoking ruins. The monster turtle paid not heed to Godzilla. This enraged him more. Godzilla pulled on steam and soon out paced Mothra and the Elias.

Miki and the others had just reached Gamera's position when Godzilla's roar echoed into the distance. Miki turned and smiled, but the smile was short lived when she looked into Godzilla's mind. She gasped and backed away. She quickly drew out the gem the Elias had given her.

"Take this and use it to heal Gamera." She spoke. "I've got to slow down Godzilla or he'll kill him and us." She placed the amulet in Aasgi's hand.

"But, I don't know how to use it." Asagi began, but Miki silenced her.

"There is no time; you will know what to do." With that she rose into the air and floated towards Godzilla. Miki floated at eye level with the towering nuclear monster. She cleared her mind,

"My old friend how you've changed since last we met." She spoke and closed her eyes and focused. On the mental plain Godzilla and Miki stood eye to eye. She quickly began to erect defenses and incased the monster in a mental barrier. Godzilla pounded on the barrier and blasted it with is breath, but it held. Miki focused on containing Godzilla. She knew that eventually the monster would break free, but she had to hold him as long as she could.

Asagi watched as Godzilla stopped in his tracks and stared at Miki who floated above the city. She turned and faced Gamera. She and Ayana held hands and focused on giving power to Gamera. Winds began to pick up in the city as the remaining flames swirled into a vortex above the city. The red stone glowed as the vortex became a funnel into Gamera. The flames surged into his body healing his wounds and restoring his right arm. He felt a new rush of power and let forth a mighty roar that was heard by the approaching Gyaos who quickened their pace screaming for blood and death.

Mothra entered the city as Gamera was reborn from the flames she chirped a greeting to the monster and continued to circle the city. Gamera growled in her direction but he did not pay anymore attention to her. Instead he focused on Godzilla who stood motionless.

Godzilla raged with every once of his power at the mental barrier that Miki created she knew he was breaking free and only hoped she had bought enough time. The instant the barrier shattered they were back in the real world. Godzilla roared at Miki as the spikes along his back begin to glow. Miki quickly tried to shield herself from the oncoming attack. She closes her eyes as the beams shot towards her. Even with her eyes closed the glow from the burning fire pervaded her sight. She herd the blast hit something and felt the heat but no energy burnt her. She opened her eyes the beam split in two just before her position. She levitated there dumbfounded at the miracle.

_"Close thy mouth child and get out of the way."_ Tragoul hissed. Miki smiled she dropped back to the group and collapsed form exhaustion. Asagi and Ayana helped her to her feet.

"We have to get away from the battle sight." Miki murmured. Godzilla roared again and stomped towards the small band of humans. The great form of Gamera stepped between them. Godzilla roared at the new opponent and charged. Miki and the others watched in horror as the two titans clashed a mere hundred meters away. "Godzilla is so angry." Miki observed.

"Why is he fighting Gamera?" Asagi asked. "I thought he was coming to help."\

"Something resides within him and drives him mad." Lora stated as the Elias floated down next to the group.

"Giant fire breathing dinosaurs, psychic, and twelve inch women, this is officially the strangest day of my life." Mayumi muttered sitting down.

"What resides in him?" Miki asked.

"When Mothra first found him he was possessed by the sprits of the older Godzilla and Destroyah. Mothra was able to remove them both, but another still remains. One that is not whole and infects him with agony and rage." The Elias said. Miki turned to the battling forms to Godzilla and Gamera. She focused on Godzilla peering into his soul. She found the presence the Elias had spoke of and delved into it. Rage and pain threatened to over take her but she kept calm as a form appeared in the darkness. A winged form with a crest of horns and red skin. Miki withdrew and turned to the others.

"It's Rodan; he's still in there but shattered by his own death and the elder Godzilla's."

"Rodan gave his life to save Godzilla, and Godzilla's death resurrected Jr. Rodan passed along with the energy but his mind and spirit were distorted by the passage." Moll observed. Godzilla roared and bit down on Gamera's new right hand. Green blood seeped from the wound as the guardian of the universe screamed in pain. He used his elbow spike to slice Godzilla's gut open. Godzilla wailed and fell over onto the wreckage of several buildings. The sun began to peek over the horizon. Asagi turned to see a dark cloud in the distance.

"The Gyaos are coming." She observed. The sound of Jets caught their attention as the SuperX-3 entered the city.

"Yuki." Miki spoke. She closed her eyes and focused on the older solder. _"Yuki, can you hear me." _Miki's metal voice echoed in his mind.

"Miki?" He asked looking around. "Where are you?"

_"I am in the city near where Gamera and Godzilla are fighting."_ The psychic's mental voice replied.

"You have to get out of there the Gyaos are less than thirty minutes from here and Godzilla and Gamera will kill you if you stay." He blurted.

_"I can't leave there are others with me injured and tired."_ Miki answered.

"Then I'll come get you find a flat place for me to land and signal me." He said as he dipped his aircraft lower to look for their signal.

_"We will follow Mothra she will lead you to us."_ Miki said before her presence disappeared. Miki opened her eyes. "We have to find a flat place for Yuki to land. He will pick us up." She said and began go move into the city.

"The park." Mayumi spoke. "The park is just a few blocks from here and large enough to land that thing safely." She stated and led the way. Miki turned to the Elias.

"Have Mothra hover above the park that where Yuki should land." Miki said and followed the others. The Elias relayed the request to Mothra whom Yuki was tailing. Mothra floated towards a large park. Yuki saw it and began landing procedures. Miki and the others arrived at the park as Yuki sat the massive battle plane down. They ran and entered the craft and were soon strapped into the seats.

"Nice of you to drop by." Mayumi smiled at Yuki.

"Hey it's not problem next time don't call me." He joked and activated the jets and took off into the sky.

**VI**

**The Hammer Stroke**


	7. The Hammer Stroke

* * *

**VI**

**The Hammer Stroke**

As the sun rose into the sky Godzilla and Gamera battled with a ferociousness that even made Mothra cringe. The butterfly goddess circled them calling to them to stop this fighting until the Gyaos were destroyed. Gamera would have heeded her advice but the constant attack form Godzilla forced him to focus only on the battle at hand.

"The swarm is moving into the city's outskirts." Yuki observed as the black cloud neared the city. Miki looked at it with fear.

_"I am here." _Infernos hissed in her mind. Miki turned to the Elias.

"We need to free Godzilla from Rodan's essence." She said.

"What do you propose we do human? Ask him nicely to leave?" Belvera asked smugly.

"Draw his essence out and rejoin it." Miki answered.

"That is a dangerous thing to attempt." Moll replied. "But I see no other choice. Mothra will try and detour the Gyaos but they are too many for her to handle for long." Moll stated. Miki nodded and turned towards Godzilla focusing on him while Moll and the Elias began to sing.

Mothra empowered by the song of her priestesses began to glow with energy as she raced towards the on coming Gyaos. Infernos was no fool he hung back and sent his pawns forward to crush the insect goddess while he attacked on a different front. Mothra was perhaps the most powerful creature on earth, but to access her power she needed the psychic connection from her priestesses. Infernos closed his mind and focused. Suddenly his vision flared and a trail he saw Mothra and the Elias a bright purple energy flowed between them. He attacked it severing the purple stream and cutting off Mothra's true power. The Elias stopped singing. Moll looked very distraught.

"He severed our link to Mothra." Lora cried.

"And to each other I can't hear your feelings anymore sisters." Moll gasped.

"So alone." Belvera whispered. The swarm was attacked by what little firepower the defense for had remaining. They soon were destroyed by the swarm. Mothra slammed into the cloud of Gyaos firing and tearing at them. She emerged with many wounds bleeding her life fluids. She turned and fired rainbow hued energy rays at the swarm killing a few, but every one she killed two took its place, and without the help of the Elias she could not use any of her more power attacks. She began to release the energy charged scales from her wings. Lightning crackled and burnt the Gyaos. Infernos stuck, dropping form above and tearing into Mothra's back with his talons. He fired his sonic beam into her wing cutting right through. Mothra screamed in agony as the Gyaos lord ravaged her before jetting off into the swarm and hiding from her sight. Yuki emptied the last of his missiles and guns into the Gyaos swarm before heading out of the city.

"Mothra doesn't stand a chance without Godzilla or Gamera." Asagi cried. She remembered her connection to Gamera and wondered if she could reach him with her power. Asagi closed her eyes and focused on Gamera. The mental plain opened up before her she could see Miki struggling with Godzilla but she dismissed them and focused on Gamera. She reached the monster. "Gamera, do you remember me?" She asked. The turtle creature cocked its head to the side in thought.

"My avatar? Indeed it is you. What happened; the connection was severed several years ago."

"The stone broke and I had no way of contacting you further." She replied.

"The stone is the catalyst for the connection, not the tool itself, you are contacting me now without the stone are you not?"

"Yes but I did not know I had this power until Miki helped me discover it. The Gyaos are here in the city and…" Darkness came to her as Infernos raged on the mental plain.

"No you don't!" He roared and tackled her. As she wrestled with the mental image of the Gyaos lord he began to shift into a smoke like form. "You're mine." He hissed as the smoke began to enter her body. Asagi began to lose control of her mind as Infernos entered it.

"Help!" She screamed as the darkness began to drown her. "Help me please!" A light flared as a chain of stars flashed into existence the stars took the form of a dragon.

_"You cannot have this child."_ He hissed as Infernos rematerialized opposite of Tragoul.

"You cannot interfere time dragon." He roared. "The Jade Emperor forbids you from stopping me!" He surged forward ready to take Asagi again. Tragoul held out his hand and Infernos stopped cold.

_"This is my world."_ He hissed. _ "And her I do as I please."_ He thrust his hand forward as Infernos screamed and faded from the mental plain. Tragoul turned to Asagi. _ "He will trouble you no more child."_

"Thank you." She cried and wrapped her arms around the timeless dragon.

_"You are most welcome."_ He laughed. _"But hurry now time grows short and I must aide Miki before she is overpowered by Godzilla."_ The dragon disappeared and Gamera reformed.

"Gamera you have to stop fighting Godzilla and help Mothra fight the Gyaos." She begged. Gamera nodded understanding. Asagi opened her eyes. "Gamera will help Mothra now."

Gamera slammed Godzilla back into a ruined building and turned to face the Gyaos swarm. Mothra was slowly dieing as the Gyaos ripped her time and time again. As one lunged for her eyes a fire ball slammed into it and incinerated the monster. Gamera joined the fight. Gamera ran and jumped pulling his arms and leg in and activating his jets. His body began to spin wildly like a pinwheel. He slammed through the Gyaos swarm burning and breaking all who got in his way. He landed and roared at the Gyaos as Mothra took the time she needed to regenerate. The swarm regrouped and attacked encasing Gamera in a tornado of bodies. Claws, teeth, and beams tore into him form all angles. Gamera fired plasma balls into the swarm but it only killed a few each time. Infernos watched enjoying Gamera's agony.

Miki fought with Godzilla trying to draw out Rodan's essence, but the mental strain she was under was draining her power. She was about to fail when she felt a familiar presence with her.

_"Focus child and I will help."_ Tragoul breathed into her ear. His words gave her confidence she delved into Godzilla's mind and slowly began to draw out the pieces of Rodan. Gold dust began to seep from Godzilla's mental form. They swirled and twisted as they grew and took shape. Before long Rodan took shape and became solid. Godzilla instantly stopped writhing in pain. For the first time since his rebirth he could think clearly. He purred, recognizing the girl who had been his friend. Miki relaxed and smiled.

"Glad to have you back Goji." She hugged him. "But we have work to do, go help Gamera and Mothra." She said Godzilla's image disappeared, Miki turned to Rodan. "Now for the hard part." She said and focused on Rodan. Godzilla rose from the buildings Gamera had pushed him into he looked at the turtle monster who was on his knees. The Gyaos swarm parted and Infernos stood before Gamera. He placed a talon on Gamera's throat. Weakened by the swarm Gamera could only watch.

_"Now you die Guardian of Atlantis."_ He hissed. A blue beam of energy raced towards him. Before it stuck another Gyaos interceded and took the blow while Infernos jumped into the swarm and hid. Godzilla charged the swarm roaring his anger at them. The swarm charged Godzilla and fired their rays at him. Godzilla screamed as he was blasted by hundreds of beams. Mothra rejoined the fight blasting the Gyaos with her antennae rays. Gamera forced himself to stand up and fired his own blasts at the swarm. Godzilla coughed and sputtered as a jet of gold mist shot from his mouth. The mist swirled into the air and hung above the battle vaguely taking the shape of Rodan. The three monsters battled valiantly but they were sloly losing the battle as the wounds began to overwhelm them. Godzilla roared and charged into the swarm ripping and tearing and Gyaos he could get his hands on. As the Gyaos descended on him he called on the mighty nuclear energy that ran in his veins. The fire burned in his stomach and he began to glow blue. A wave of atomic force fired from his body disintegrating many of the Gyaos and knocking others away. The Gyaos tried to regroup but Gamera pin wheeled into them again then landed and fired a salvo of this plasma balls. Mothra reeled overhead and fired her rays at the Gyaos. Slowly the numbers began to even out. Infernos squawked in rage and slammed into Mothra knocking her from the Sky. He ordered he Gyaos to attack Godzilla first. The remainder of the Swarm shot up into the sky and began to fall. as they fell they fired their beams Godzilla screamed in pain as he was literally being ripped apart. Gamera jumped over him and pin wheeled defending the nuclear giant. Infernos snuck up behind Godzilla and sliced his Achilles tendon. Godzilla wailed and tried to turn but he collapsed. Gamera dropped and roared at Infernos and charged. Infernos shot into the air before Gamera could touch him. Gamera took to the sky to follow the Gyaos lord. Gamera followed Infernos firing plasma blasts at the avian monster. Infernos easily dodged the blasts and kept ahead of Gamera. He called the swarm to him and they attack. Slamming into Gamera and ripping at his wings. Infernos turned and slashed Gamera's face. The turtle monster fell from the sky. Mothra, Godzilla and Gamera crawled to each other and prepared to make their final stand . Miki watched as the swarm prepared to strike. She began to focus. She extended her mind as Tragoul had taught her. Past the mental and physical worlds and into the underlying realm where the life stream flowed. She looked as the beautiful flowing river of life force that fed and nurtured the universe. He placed her hand in the river drawing the immense power into herself. Miki began to glow white with energy. She opened her eyes and in a flash was gone. Asagi and the others looked around but she had vanished.

"Teleportation." Moll observed.

"Her powers have grown exponentially since Mothra first met her." Belvera whispered.

"She is so willing to save the earth even if it costs her, her life." Lora sobbed as she began to cry.

_"That is why I chose her."_ Tragoul whispered. _"Her selfless drive to protect the ones she loves."_

"Like Mothra." Moll stated. Miki rematerialized near the battle. She made sure to protect the monsters and the SuperX-3 before she placed her hand palm up before her. A ball of white energy formed there she let it float off her hand. She focused all the energy she had gained from the life stream which in the grand scheme was no more than a few drops of water from a great ocean. The sphere grew larger and larger until it dwarfed the girl who had made it. She fired the ball into the center of the Gyaos swarm. The ball shot in. Miki closed her hand. The world was taken by a bright light. When the blast faded Godzilla, Gamera, and Mothra stood a mist the wreckage in the center of a massive crater. Mothra jumped into the sky and raced towards a small falling object. Mothra caught the limp form of Miki in her claw she gently landed and set her down. Yuki landed the SuperX-3 nearby and the group rushed to Miki's side. After a few moment Miki opened eyes.

"The world is safe?" She asked. The Elias nodded.

"What you did was very brave Miki." Moll smiled. Lora cried once more but this time they were tears of joy. Even Belvera smirked at the young woman's bravery. Slowly Miki stood up. She looked at the gold dust cloud over Kyoto.

"Rodan is still there, waiting for the new life I promised him." She said and pointed her hand at the cloud. "Just enough energy left." She whispered. A bolt of white shot from her hand and stuck the cloud. The cloud exploded and Rodan floated down from the sky and landed near Godzilla. The two monsters circled each other for a time smelling and growling.

"There not going to start fighting are they?" Mayumi asked.

"I think not." Miki spoke and pointed "Look." Godzilla and Rodan stopped circling and stared at each other. After a moment Godzilla reached out and placed his clawed hand on Rodan's shoulder. Rodan squawked and placed his claw on Godzilla's shoulder. Both growled and touched head.

"They recognize each other." Lora smiled. Among the ashes a form stirred. Bloodied, broken and half dead Infernos crawled from the ash. Gamera walked over and raised him to eye level.

_"You cannot destroy my destin…" _He began but Gamer crushed his throat before he could finish the then blasted the monster with flame burning the flame bringer to ash. Godzilla, Gamera, and Rodan roared in victory as the sun climbed into the sky. Gamera leapt into the air and took off towards the sea. Asagi closed her eyes.

'Goodbye Gamera.' She called.

'Goodbye my Avatar. Call if you have need of me.' He replied as his form faded from sight. Godzilla and Rodan were next to depart heading back the way Godzilla had come. As she watched them go Miki wished them well. After they had left. The Elias bowed and joined Mothra as the great insect goddess took off and headed towards her home. Miki and the others took the SuperX-3 back to the Mt. Fuji base where they were debriefed. The story was that the combined might of Godzilla, Gamera, Mothra, and a new Rodan destroyed the Gyaos. Only those present at the battle knew the truth.

Miki looked out over the ocean from her apartment in Osaka. As the moon began to rise she breathed in the night air. She walked over and climbed into bed and for the first time in years she slept peacefully with no dreams of apocalyptic battles or evil monsters.

Yuki was given a promotion and several metals for his actions in the war with the Gyaos. General Asso assigned to a new project. Yuki would become the pilot of the newly rebuilt Mechaghidorah.

Ayana and Moribe moved to Tokyo where Ayana and Asagi went to the ESP institute to train their new found powers. Later that year Ayana and Moribe were engaged and six months after that they were married. Mayumi stayed in contact with Asagi but returned to her study of ornithology at the Yokohama Museum of Natural History.

Godzilla and Rodan found themselves on the uninhabited Ogasawara Island chain where they rested and claimed as their home.

As the Elias made their home on Infant Island, Belvera began to spend more and more time alone and away from her sisters. Their mental link was weaker now because of Infernos' attack and she was able to for the first time separate her feelings from her sisters. It was then that Belvera realized that she was not happy as part of the Elias of Mothra. She embraced one of the greatest aspects of the fallen Elian race. Technology.

* * *


End file.
